


Слабоумие и отвага

by MercifulFate



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Skateboarding, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercifulFate/pseuds/MercifulFate
Summary: Чужая боль иногда ощущается как своя собственная, даже если на теле — ни царапины.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Слабоумие и отвага

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное развитие событий между четвёртой и пятой серией. У меня было стойкое ощущение недосказанности, потому написала то, что хотела бы видеть на месте этой небольшой сюжетной дыры.
> 
> (music: Queen — Who Wants To Live Forever)

_— Прости… Я проиграл._

В ушах до сих пор стоял глухой хруст ломающихся костей, а руку обожгло чужой фантомной болью. Ланга и сам часто получал переломы и ушибы, но именно страх за другого человека всегда пугал куда сильнее. _Это_ нельзя сравнить с тем, когда ты на полной скорости летишь с крутого спуска вниз, не различая из-за слепящего солнца или летящего прямо на тебя снега дороги, — то был страх желаемый, который перекрывали шумящий в крови адреналин и чувство полёта. В тот же момент был ужас, скручивающийся в грудине неприятным жгутом, который, кажется, стянул все органы так, что воздух отказывался поступать в лёгкие.

Он не помнил, что ответил: лишь смотрел в потухшие глаза, в то время как где-то на периферии кружил шум из вакханалии топота, голосов и громыхал трескучий рёв мотора. Кажется, вопящий что-то Шэдоу сгрузил его вместе с остальными в свою машину и матерился на неразборчивом японском всю дорогу — Ланга тогда только стянул уже немного пропитавшуюся кровью бандану и поглаживал осторожно вихрастую макушку. Всегда яркий и неугомонный, Реки казался потухшей маленькой звёздочкой, которую хотелось окутать собой, как пушистым одеялом, и никуда не отпускать, чтобы этот вечный сорвиголова не набил себе новых шишек. Но даже при всём желании, решил Ланга, это неправильно. 

Пускай и с намерением защитить, лишать кого-то свободы и воли действий — неправильно.

В травмпункте их встретили без каких-либо признаков удивления. Женщина за стойкой регистрации лишь недовольно покачала головой, настойчиво впихнула в руки планшет с ручкой и, попросив расписаться в нескольких местах и многозначно кивнув на стульчики в коридоре, закопалась в ворохе других бумажек.

Мия нервно притопнул ногой. Встал, походил туда-сюда, стискивая руки в кулачки. Что-то пробормотал себе под нос про кривоногих идиотов. Сказал:

— Я к автомату. Принесу всем убогий порошковый кофе.

И убежал, скрывшись за поворотом на лестничный пролёт. Шэдоу грузной тенью последовал за ним, утешительно хлопнув по плечу и кивнув напоследок. 

Ланга остался сидеть в коридоре один, мучая в руках полы и без того помятой рубашки.

Наполовину перегоревшая лампочка то светила, то ненадолго потухала. Тишина с редким жужжанием приборов тяжким грузом легла на плечи. Хотелось стряхнуть с себя весь этот морок, протереть глаза и проснуться, очутившись в классе с вертлявым Реки по соседству, читающим журналы с пёстрыми фотографиями скейтбордов. Жалко, что если это всё и сон, то тогда самый настоящий кошмар, от которого запотевали ладони и становилось труднее дышать.

Спустя пять минут он так и не проснулся, а края рубашки превратились в скомканную неприглядную тряпицу.

Спустя десять минут вернулись Шедоу с Мией, и если первый никак не скрывал своего состояния, то последний всё прятал порядком покрасневшие глаза и вытирал рукавом свободной от стаканчика руки хлюпающий нос.

Лишь когда его силком заставили проглотить автоматную горькую жижу, Ланга понял, что в горле у него давным-давно пересохло, а кончики пальцев заледенели настолько, что первое время он не чувствовал жара горячего пластикового стаканчика.

— Врач сказал, что с головой ничего серьёзного, а рука пострадала не так сильно, как казалось на первый взгляд. Пусть отоспится пока, — Мия устало плюхнулся на место рядом, бессмысленно водя пальцами по выключенному смартфону. — Они ему там каких-то капельниц понаставили с витаминами. Чтобы кости быстрее срослись. Сказали, что позвонили родителям. Через полчаса, наверное, приедут.

Ланга бездумно кивнул, сминая в руке пустой стаканчик. Пластик жалобно затрещал, и юноша не глядя выкинул его в стоящую рядом мусорную корзину.

— Мия.

— Чего тебе?

— Ты не виноват. — На его слова резко обернулись, и Ланга, тяжело вздохнув, повторил ещё раз: — Ты не виноват. Здесь вообще никто не виноват. Не бери всё на себя, Мия. Реки упёртый, и если что-то решит для себя, то его даже трактор не остановит, а мы и подавно не сможем. Остаётся только приглядывать, чтобы этот неугомонный ещё больше дров не наломал.

Мальчик невесело хмыкнул и сполз вниз, несильно стукнувшись головой о стену и тихо зашипев.

— Я больше злюсь, чем виню себя. Старикан уже успел отпинать бедный автомат со снеками, хах, — он пошарил в кармане толстовки и вытащил оттуда шоколадный батончик. — Хочешь? Бедная машина так испугалась его грозных кулаков, что даже выплюнула нам халявные конфеты.

— Мне всего двадцать четыре! И отдай сюда часть, это не тебе выпало! — упомянутый «старикан» вмиг отлип от стенки и принялся злобно топтаться на месте, словно не знал, куда деваться и что делать.

— Выглядишь ты как старая горилла! — Мия закинул ногу на ногу и состроил самодовольное выражение лица. — Кто вымещает злобу на частной собственности? Только безмозглые животные.

— Ах ты мелкий!..

Пока в тесном проёме намечался скандал крупного масштаба, Хасегава тихо улизнул из зоны поражения и свернул к нужной палате. Немного потоптался на месте, сверля нечитаемым взглядом табличку с выведенным «Реки Каян», и осторожно скрылся за дверью.

Пахло хлоркой, медикаментами и чем-то ещё, неприятным и горьковатым. Ланга приоткрыл окно, впуская свежий ночной воздух. Бездумно обошёл по кругу маленькое аккуратное помещение, так и не взглянув на человека на кушетке. Вспомнил, что не предупредил маму, и скинул ей краткое сообщение. Протяжно вздохнул и протёр порядком уставшие глаза.

_«Трус, Ланга Хасегава. Какой же ты трус»._

Он резко крутанулся на пятках и, пока не передумал, осторожно подтащил стул и присел рядом с кроватью.

Лицо юноши почти сливалось с белоснежными бинтами, а от правой руки шла тоненькая трубочка с прозрачной жидкостью. Бандану на голове сменили эластичные повязки. Тихий и молчаливый. Столь редкое состояние для такого энергичного парня как Реки. И потому так непривычно и страшно видеть его таким... сломленным.

Ланга соврал. Он сказал друзьям не корить себя, когда сам сейчас делал именно это. Ругал за то, что недоглядел. Что не подобрал нужные слова. Что он мог бы, чёрт возьми, не стоять тогда столбом, а пресечь этот глупый спор на корню, и Реки бы не пострадал. Пусть и не вышло бы всё в идеале, пусть его друг разозлился и перестал бы разговаривать, но он мог бы просто…

Глупый, какой же ты глупый...

Лекарство мерно капало в капельницу, а на улице окончательно стемнело. Ланга осторожно, чтобы не повредить катетер, взял чужую холодную руку в свою, стараясь немного разогреть озябшие пальцы, ловко обходя покрывавшие ссадины пластыри. Подтянул одеяло повыше, и расправил складки. Не удержался от глупого порыва и осторожно коснулся губами сеточки вен за запястье, да так и замер, тяжело дыша. 

Сокровенное время подходило к концу.

Напоследок вновь поправив одеяло и выровняв съехавшую чуть на бок подушку, Ланга вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь палаты. Надо было возвращаться к друзьям и привести хаотичные мысли в голове в порядок. 

А ещё подумать, как воздать за чужие страдания по заслугам.


End file.
